


Heart Beats

by wonderminterplus



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each beat of the heart makes a new story...</p>
<p>A Mystery Skulls drabble collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Call The Dead

Vivi’s cellphone rang one afternoon on the road. Without thinking to check the call i.d Vivi picked up.

“Hello, Vivi here.” she said.

“Good afternoon miss. I’m from the publishers house market and I am authorized to offer you an wonderful deal.” the voice on the phone said.

Telemarketer. Wonderful. Still, Vivi attempted to be polite. This man after all was simply trying to earn a living.  
“I’m sorry. But i'm really not interested in-” Vivi started to say.

“Perhaps I should speak to the man of the house.”

Vivi’s eyes narrowed now. Arthur and Lewis frowned at the sight, knowing that some fool had said something to earn her ire.

“You want to talk to the man of the house you say?” Vivi said, a little too loudly.

The frown on the boys faces deepened. Arthur whispered something that sounded like “Oh, now you've done it dude.”

“Very well. It’s for you Lewis.” Vivi said, holding out the phone.

Lewis took the phone.

“Hello? Can I help you?” Lewis said, sounding quite chipper for someone who had an angry look on his face.

“Oh good. Someone to talk to with some sense.” the telemarketer said.

Lewis’s grip on the phone got just a bit tighter.

Lewis had pulled the van over. He certainly didn't want to risk losing attention to the road. His loved ones were not dead after all and he didn't plan to quicken their death date. Arthur, knowing just what Lewis pulling over meant, sat up with a grin.

“This is going to be good.” Arthur whispered to Vivi.

The man on the phone was continuing his sales pitch. Lewis nodded time to time and made the occasional noise, acting as if he was listening.

“So.” the man finally said. “I can put you down for a years worth of issues?”

Lewis was silent a moment, as if debating.

“Ah, I see. I'm sure it’s a wonderful deal. Only well… consider this.”

Two things happened in the next moment. Vivi, Arthur, and Mystery covered their ears and then Lewis let out an unearthly wail into the phone. It sounded like the souls of the damned were roaming the earth and ready to strike. The temperature in the van lowered enough to let the three living beings able to see their breaths. Yet in all this Lewis was able to keep his human projection up.

Abruptly he stopped, the van in silence and starting to warm up again.

“Please don't call again.” Lewis said before hanging up.

Lewis then handed the cell back to Vivi.

“Thank you.” Vivi said, quickly kissing Lewis on the cheek before putting her phone away.

“That never gets old.” Arthur piped up. “You think the other people who try to sell stuff over the phone would be warned about us by now.”


	2. Games

Arthur was halfway through level six on some jungle exploration game. Things were going well enough when he felt weight on the couch on either side of him.

“Hey guys, whats up?” Arthur asked Lewis and Vivi, knowing who it was without looking up.

“Not much. Just we've noticed you've been playing that game an awful lot… like almost three days straight a lot.” Lewis said.

Arthur nodded.

“One, you are exaggerating on the three days thing. Two, i've eaten and slept. So I don’t see-”

“We kind of miss you.” Vivi said.

That made Arthur pause a moment.

“Oh.. in that case I-” action happened on screen and suddenly Arthur was riveted on the game again. “After this level!”

Lewis and Vivi looked to each other a moment. After a moment Vivi nodded, as if signaling something. Without warning they both leaned over towards Arthur. Arthur noted the movement.

“Umm.. guys?”

Vivi was the first to attack Arthur’s collarbone with kisses. Lewis moved in seconds after. Arthur faltered in his gameplay, but kept his hands on the controller.

“Ah! You’re double teaming me! Not fair you guys.” Arthur said.

“Oh, like you and Lewis don’t do the same thing.” Vivi said, pulling her lips back long enough to speak.

“I still don't understand how Lewis is able to kiss when he literally doesn't have lips.” Arthur commented, his gaming performance dropping as Lewis’s kiss dropped a bit lower to his shoulders.

“There are a lot of things I literally do not have yet there’s still a sensation.” Lewis said.

A loud cry from the character on the game was heard from the t.v. Another life down. It was fairly clear he was not going to get to the next level at this rate, so dropped the controller.

“Fine, you win! Do what you will.” Arthur said, flopping back onto the couch.

“Careful.” Lewis purred, nuzzling the crook of Arthur’s neck. “You know how kinky Viv can get.”

“I would object but it is true.” Vivi chuckled.


	3. Stolen Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular drabble involves thepurpah on Tumblr character, Percy. I do not own the character Percy. If you wish to know more about the character please visit thepurpah at http://thepurpah.tumblr.com/
> 
> While I have you guys here, i'm always open for prompts.

The house had been condemned for a reason. With the rotted floor boards and weak roof it just wasn't safe. The place wasn't even haunted. Granted Percy was indeed a ghost and he was indeed in the building. But he wasn't haunting the place. Old victorian was so not his style.

No, he was here because he was bored. And his favorite playmates just happened to be checking out the place. A recipe for fun Percy thought. He had been trying to think of the best entrance he could make when Arthur made his own entrance. 

Too bad that entrance was through the rotted wood floor from above. The thud and dust swirling from the weight of Arthur’s body hitting the floor startled Percy for a moment. He could hear Arthur’s friend calling from the upper floor and then the thumping of footsteps, clearly on their way down.

Curious to the state of Arthur, Percy stepped over to him. He wasn't dead, not even close to it. Wounded and in need of setting a broken arm. But for the moment, he was merely unconscious. Percy smiled slightly, the thought of the irony it would had been if Arthur had died by falling.

Percy puffed some of the ghostly green cigar smoke into the young mans face. Arthur shifted a bit, his unconscious expression showing distaste. He did not wake though. A shame really. He couldn't really do anything that would disturb or frighten Arthur when he was unconscious.

Though, there was something he was curious about. Something that while yes, he could try when Arthur was awake, it would be easier to experiment with when he could take his sweet time.

He removed the cigar from his mouth and leaned in close to unconscious blonde. For a moment Percy stared at Arthur’s face, thinking. Then suddenly he was shoving his mouth against Arthurs.

Of course Arthur didn't respond, still blacked out. It didn't deter the green ghost. In fact, he kissed Arthur deeper, a hand running through Arthur’s hair. Shit if he just didn't taste like life and good things and a hint of something he couldn't get enough of-

“Arthur! Arthur are you okay?”

Percy jolted back at the sound of Vivi’s voice. Close. Closer than he had realised.

It wasn't like he was scared of Artie’s friends. He just didn't feel like getting into a confrontation right now. Not after that sensation that he was afraid to admit that he liked so much then he should have. Now was a time to get thoughts together.

“Later, Artie.” Percy said before walking through a wall, leaving nothing but a few wisps of green smoke that dispersed soon after.

Moments later Lewis, Vivi, and Mystery were at Arthur’s side 

“Oh god! Arthur, Arthur wake up!” Vivi cried.

“He’s not dead.” Lewis said. “I would know if he was. But we definitely should get him to a hospital.”

Lewis was the one to pick Arthur up and carry him. Somewhere between the house and the van Arthur woke.

“I fell through the floor didn’t I?” Arthur asked in a hoarse voice.

“Yeah. Gave us a scare then buddy.” Lewis said.

“Sorry.” Arthur said before frowning suddenly as he realised there was an odd sensation in his mouth. “Why does my mouth taste like an ashtray?”


End file.
